My Day in The Beyblade World
by wolfgirl12390
Summary: Dove Snal her little brother and her arch rival are all transported to the beyblade world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dove's POV

"Hey lil bro" I called to Blake as he walked out of his elementary school. Blake wasn't actually my little brother but sometimes it felt like it. I was his camp counselor at a when he was 6 and then I became his volunteer for a program sort of the big brother program only for special needs kids. Blake had aspergers syndrome much like myself he was high functioning too. As I was saying Blake and I have known each other for four years now and we've been through a lot. And by a lot I mean 10 different obsessions as I like to call them (getting me into every one of them), 3 hospital visits (for various injuries), and 1 broken bone (don't ask). Now that that's explained let's get on with the story.

"Are you read for some beyblade" Blake asked me as we headed over to the anime store that's down the block from his school.

"You better bet" I replied. Blake's latest obsession was beyblade ever since I had given him a bey for his 10th birthday which was 3 months ago.

As we entered the store and walked over to beyblade section which was in the corner of the store I saw my arch rival aspergers teen Jack Riper. He was sixteen same age as me.

"Ready your bey" Jack said to me.

"Oh wow a bey battle for record book" Blake stated "two rivals each with the same amount of wins." It's true I realized as of our last bey battle we each had 5 wins and 5 losses.

We let out beys rip and they started fighting. It was my Thunder Libra against his Spiral Serpent. Meanwhile a rather violent storm started. I didn't really pay attention though because I was so into the bey battle. Then Lightning struck…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up on the ground with Blake and Jay lying next to me. They wake up at the same I do.

"Whoa where are we" asked Jay.

"I know where we are" Blake said "we're really close to Koma village"

"Right because that makes perfect sense" Jay said sarcastically "we just wake up in the beyblade world randomly."

"No really, follow me" Blake replied before running away. I started chasing after him with Jay following me. We ran until we came to stairway. Walking down the stairway we saw what appeared to be the green hades cracks and everything.

"Oh WOW" I marveled at the sheer awesomeness of the fact we in the beyblade world. I mean HOLY FREAKING G-D. It's like seriously WHAT THE FUDGE. It's TOO EPIC. The epic level is like OVER 100,000. Ok now that my freaking out is over on with the story again.

We were approached by a boy training there. He had pale skin, bright blue eyes and shaggy light violet hair. Can you guess who? If you guessed Hyoma then you are correct.

"Who are you" he asked us.

"I'm Dove" I replied "this is Blake and Jay. We're bladers"

"I can introduce myself" Jay said snarky.

"Hey don't you mess with my big sister" Blake defended me.

"So you guys are bladers" Hyoma cut in before Jay and Blake started arguing.

"Yeah" Jay said "and I know I'm pretty good can't tell you much about birdy though."

"Go please" I said with a lot of attitude "you know I'm way better than you."

"So do you guys want to battle me" Hyoma asked before Jay and I started arguing.

"Sounds good to…" I replied.

"No I'm going to battle him" Jay interrupted.

"You guys can both battle me if you want" Hyoma said.

"Works for me" I replied.

"Fine" Jay said annoyed.

We counted down and let our beys rip and then started fighting. My Libra started attacking Aries with all it's got. Meanwhile Jay's Serpent did the same. Aries responded by using its special move horn throw destruction. That sent me flying.

"Hey Jay" I whispered to him "I got a plan."

"Why should I trust you" he whispered.

"Listen" I replied still in a whisper "you're bey is Serpent so if you use a special move it may remind Hyoma of his battle with Reji, maybe even causing him to have a mental breakdown.

Jay smirked evilly at my plan before saying "I hope this works, special move Serpent spiral."

This move was the one he'd called in several of our early battles until I started teasing him that it'd never work. I'd always wanted to see what it did. I admit, it was… AWESOME. The move worked pretty much like Damian's special move. The furnace of hades one not gate to hades. Jay's bey spun around and around Aries and the friction not only showed the bey's spirit but also sent Aries flying and won us the match.

"Why don't you come with me back to Koma village "Hyoma invited "there's someone I'd like you to meet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hyoma took us too meet Ryo AKA the immortal bird phoenix.

"So you guys are bladers" Ryo said after Hyoma introduced us "then why don't you enter the tournament that's near here."

"Oh yeah I'm going to win" Jay stated excitedly.

"Yeah right" I replied "the winner will be me."

"Well actually it's a 3 person team tournament" Hyoma cut in causing me to anime fall "so if you guys team up you can all win."

"No way am I working with her" Jay scoffed.

"Yeah and besides I don't work with jerks" I scoffed back.

"That's too bad because you two made the quite the team earlier" Hyoma said.

**Later that day**

The three of us were at the bey stadium where the tournament would be held tomorrow. Jay was trouncing every blader there. Blader after blader went down in defeat. That was until two bladers entered. They were both, male, tall, muscular, and at least 18.

"Hey kid let's battle" one of them said.

"Works for me" Jay replied "I'll take you both on."

The two dudes laugh. The three of them launch their beys and almost immediately Jay and his bey was sent flying out of the stadium and into the wall. For a second I smirked at Jay because of his cockiness until I realized he wasn't getting up.

"Jay" I cried running over to him.

"Aw did I hurt your boyfriend" one of the boys taunted as they left the stadium.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It wasn't until the next morning that Jay woke up.

"You ok" I asked him "you took quite the hit."

"Yeah I'm fine and I have plan" he replied.

"What is it" I asked.

"You me and Blake team up and kick those guys butt what you say" Jay said.

"Fine" I agreed. Now I know I said I wouldn't but they hurt Jay and I want revenge. Not that I like him or anything.

**The tournament**

It was the first round and the way it worked is basically the same as the beyblade world championships where the best two out of three won. Blake was up first and his opponent looked to be a 12 year old girl. Her bey was an attack type. They launched their beys and started attacking. After a couple minutes the girl's bey stopped spinning. Next it was Jay's turn. His opponent was a boy who looked about 14. This match was really short. About two seconds after the launch the boy's bey was sent flying winning us the match.

**Final battle**

It was time for our final fight. First up was Jay VS one of the boys from earlier. His name was Josh. They let it rip and Josh went after jay right away. Jay managed to dodge a little bit but in the end was defeated with one hit.

I was next and I HAD to win. I was up against the other boy whose name turned out to be John. We let our beys rip and then he started attacking. Since I had a rather high defense I managed to withstand the attacks but I was wobbling. Then I decided to do something. I decided to try my own special move. I summoned all my strength and then attacked with all my might. All in all the attack worked sort of. Lightning shot out of my bey but I nearly stopped spinning.

Now it was up to Blake. His opponent was even taller and more muscular than his two team mates. They let their beys rip and then Blake's opponent used his special move. All I saw was a bright white light for about 5 minutes. After the light faded I saw one beys were still spinning and the other had stopped dead. The outcome was NOT what everyone expected. The bey standing WASN'T Blake's and he won!

Then lightning stuck outside and as the thunder sounded I woke up on the ground back at the anime store.

THE END


End file.
